


Yours And Hers

by flickawhip



Series: WWE Polyamory - Steph/Trips [1]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:32:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Steph likes to take control of you...Written for the Imagines Blog





	Yours And Hers

\- The demands on you weren’t too challenging at first  
\- You’d already accepted Steph wanted to control what you did  
\- How you did it  
\- All the same you could barely hide your moan  
\- It’s been a little while now  
\- Both of you are naked  
\- Still she insists on making you tease each other  
\- Triple H is smirking  
\- He obeys anyway  
\- Seemingly smug  
\- You wish you didn’t love them both so much  
\- The waiting is driving you insane  
\- He’s hard already  
\- You just want a reason to do something else  
\- Anything  
\- Then, finally, she speaks again  
\- Her voice is low  
\- Husky now  
\- “Okay get up”  
\- You smile  
\- Obey  
\- Barely swallow your moan when he helps you up  
\- His touch is driving you wild  
\- “Sit down...”  
\- This is aimed at Triple H  
\- You watch as he does so  
\- “You... sit in his lap...slowly...”  
\- The slow feeling of taking him inside you is enough  
\- You moan  
\- Weakly  
\- She’s smirking now  
\- You can tell  
\- Still you continue to do what she tells you to  
\- The pace starts slowly  
\- Then slowly picks up  
\- Over and over  
\- It takes a long time of him sledge-hammering into you  
\- “Okay, you can finish her now...”  
\- It doesn’t take long for you to come undone  
\- Gripping his shoulders tightly  
\- He follows you over the edge  
\- You know she’ll be next...


End file.
